A number of adhesive stick constructions (i.e. sticks or rods of solid adhesive which are activated by rubbing against materials to be bonded) are known to the art. These constructions have not, however, enjoyed wide acceptance due primarily to the fact that they are relatively inconvenient to use. The compositions disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,539,481 and 3,267,052 are representative. U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,481 describes adhesive sticks composed of amorphous soft polypropylene, amorphous hard polypropylene, rosin, vicinyl glycol and a wax mixture which can be utilized as a paper adhesive, i.e. by rubbing one piece of paper with the adhesive, applying a second piece of paper over the rubbed area and then rubbing the exposed side of the second piece of paper until the adhesive has been reheated sufficiently to become thermoplastic and form the bond. U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,052 describes an adhesive stick composed of soft wax, soft rubber, and hard resin which must be lifted from the surface to be adhered (e.g. paper) at the end of each rubbing stroke to prevent the adhesive already laid down on the paper from being balled up and removed from the paper by the return stroke. With the later, as with the former, the maximum bonding strength is attained only if the adhesive is heated and allowed to reharden after the paper/adhesive/paper construction has been completed.